The present invention relates generally to a mechanism for actuating a vehicle door handle, and particularly to a cable fitting or abutment for engaging and disengaging an inside door handle located outboard of a door trim pad.
Typically a vehicle assembler requires training to learn how to attach a cable to a door handle located on the door and outboard of a door trim pad. When the door is being serviced, technicians may be puzzled regarding the proper way to remove the door abutment of the actuating cable from its attachment to the door handle. Occasionally, the cable is pulled in an attempt to disconnect the cable assembly, or the technician may use a screw driver incorrectly to remove the abutment connection. In either case, the abutment is sometimes broken.
Currently, door handle actuation employs tree-type abutments that attach on the inner surface of the handle. Such abutments require a tool for removal.